rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
James Randrell
James Randrell Initial Character Build * Street Name: Crazy McStabstab * Age (in 2070): 41 * Demographics: Caucasian Male Human * Archetype: Street Sam/Technomancer = Background = Work in progress James Randrell is an old-school Street Samurai who started running at age 16. He was a go-ganger, a car thief, and was quite lucky to get in the biz when he did. He was caught in the Renraku Arcology during the shutdown and spent much time running with the Resistance. He eventually was caught by Deus, who forced him through a series of harrowing mental and physical psychological trials. He was mysteriously released just hours before the Arcology was retaken. He tried to return to his previous life, but found that his wife had left for an unknown location with his child. His fixer had been murdered while he was stuck in the Arcology, and he was unable to get work. He spent the next few years between odd jobs, any work that his SINless butt can do. He ended up in Hong Kong and with the help of his fixer, Jenny, he was able to return to the shadow scene. During this time, he discovered that he had Technomancer abilities, as a result of his experience in the Renraku Arcology. He made his name as a shadowrunner and a minor league pirate in Hong Kong waters. = Notoriety/Street Cred = * Notoriety = 2 ** 1 point for Scorched ** 1 point for killing Alberto "The Bull" Martinez with Stick and Shock rounds * Street Cred = 5 * Public Awareness = 2 = Edges/Flaws = Edges * Ambidextrous * Technomancer * Biocompatibility (Cyberware) * Martial Arts: Arnis De Mano ** Damage on Disarm * Maneuvers ** Two Weapon Style ** Disarm * Juryrigger Flaws * Sensitive Neural System * Scorched = Abilities = * Body 4 (6 when using Cyberarms) * Agility 4 (9 when using Cyberarms) * Reaction 4 (6) * Strength 2 (7 when using Cyberarms) * Charisma 4 * Logic 4 * Intuition 4 * Willpower 4 * Resonance 6 (4 after Essence reduction) * Edge 7 = Cyberware/Bioware = Cyberware * Right Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Evo Kali Customized ** Customized stats: Body 6, Agility 6, Strength 6 ** Agility +3 ** Strength +1 ** Spur - Silver Chased *** Shock modification ** Commlink ** Radar System 4 ** Gyromount ** Ruthenium Polymer Sheath * Left Arm Cyberlimb (Alpha Grade) ** Evo Kali Customized ** Customized stats: Body 6, Agility 6, Strength 6 ** Agility +3 ** Strength +1 ** Spur - Iron Chased *** Shock modification ** White Noise Generator 6 ** Nanohive Rating 6 ** Gyromount ** Ruthenium Polymer Sheath Bioware * Synaptic Booster 2 Nanoware * O-Cells 9 * Learning Stimulus 3 * Universal Nantidotes 9 * Universal Nanite Hunters 6 * Oxyrush 5 * Nanosymbiotes 3 = Contacts = * Otaku Tribe 1/1 - A bunch of fur-wearing brats who still think they are following Deep Resonance and always try to act as this character's "spiritual guide". They keep bumming Nuke-it Colas and Stuffers from him. * Fixer 1/1 - Jenny. His old fixer's ex-girlfriend's sister (it's complicated) also happens to be a fixer. * Street Doc 3/3 - Serena Li. An old flame who was stuck with him in the Renraku Arcology when it was shutdown. She currently runs a Shadow clinic in Hong Kong where she has access to Beta grade cyberware and equipment. * Mr. Johnson 1/3 - "Oddjob" weapons and gear contact. * Mage 1/3 - Powerful Shamanfriend "Dr. P" member of a secretive magic lodge in Hong Kong. * Frish's Big Boy Snooty Waiter 1/1 - It had to happen. = Skills = Active * Automatics 5 ** Specialization SMG +2 * Blades 6 (+1 for Evo Kali) ** Specialization Cyber Implant Weaponry +2 * Electronics Skill Group 2 (Technomancer) * Cracking Skill Group 3 (Technomancer) * Tasking Skill Group 2 (Technomancer) * Dodge 2 * Con 1 ** Specialization Fast Talk +2 * Etiquette 1 ** Specialization Matrix +2 * Pilot Watercraft 1 ** Specialization Yacht +2 * Pilot Ground Vehicle 1 * Perception 4 ** Visual +2 * Stealth Skill Group 2 * Athletics Skill Group 1 * Mechanic Skill Group 2 Skillsofts * Demolition 2 Knowledge * Ground Vehicle Mechanics: Background 2 (Mostly knowledge related to his days of being a go-ganger and car thief) * Magic Background 2 * Renraku Arcology 2 (the Arcology has changed radically since he has been there, but occasionally, a nugget of information regarding the Arcology can be useful) * Hong Kong Triads 2 * Matrix Shadowtalk 4 (due to being a technomancer, he has a continuous "feed" on the buzz flying around in the wireless Matrix. He can't shut it off, either.) * Area Knowledge: Hong Kong Coast 1 (from his current piracy operations) * Hong Kong Politics 1 * Hong Kong Pirates 1 Language * English (Native) * Morse Code (Native) * Chinese 3 * Japanese 3 * Sign Language 2 (this covers a variety sign language techniques, including Perkins-Athabaskan and ASL, which proved to be useful to the Arcology Resistance) * Spanish 2 * Sperethiel 2 Linguasoft * Filipino 3 = Technomancer Stuff = Stream: Sourcerors Fading: Logic + Resonance Sprites: Code, Courier, Crack, Data, and Machine Submersion * Grade 1 - Network Submersion (-20%), 11 Karma * Grade 2 - Network Submersion (-20%), Resonance Realm Search (-20%), 10 Karma * Grade 3 - Network Submersion (-20%), 15 Karma Echoes * Skinlink * Biowire * E-Sensing Complex Forms * Browse * Edit * Exploit * Stealth Registered Sprites * Courier 2 - remote service with Nivi, 1 service * Courier 2 - remote service wtih Torgo, 1 service = Equipment = 29250 Nuyen * Spool of Rope 50m * Earplugs * 20 Insecticide grenades * Scuba Gear * Futuristic Tuxedo (5/4) * Chameleon Suit (6/4) ** Thermal Dampening 6 ** Fire Resistance 3 * Diving Armor (5/4) ** Thermal Dampening 3 ** Ruthenium Polymer * Form-fitting Body Armor (Half-Body Suit, 4/1) ** Non-conductivity 6 * Forearm Guards (+0/+1) * SecureTech PPP System Leg and Arm Casings (+1/+1) * Shin Guards (+0/+1) * Vitals Protector (+1/+1) * Rating 1 Fake SIN * PPSK-4 Collapsible Machine Pistol (4P, 30 ammo) ** 1 clip regular ammo ** 1 clip Stick and Shock * Ceska Black Scorpion x2 (4P, 30 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ares Executive Protector x2 (5P, 30 ammo) ** 1 point RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips Regular ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ingram Supermach 100 x2 (4P, 60 ammo) ** 4 points of RC, Smartlink ** 2 Clips Regular ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Ingram Smartgun x2 (5P, 20 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 2 Clips EX Explosive ** 3 Clips APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * AK-97 (6P, -1 AP, 38 ammo) ** 3 points RC, Smartlink, Sound Suppressor ** 1 Clip EX Explosive ** 1 Clip APDS ** 10 Clips Stick and Shock * Armor Clothing * Armor Jacket (8/6) ** Non-conductivity 6 ** Fire Resistance 6 * Medkit * Modified Contacts ** Vision Enhancement 3 ** Smartlink * Gasmask * Chemsuit 6 * Torgo's Fake SIN (Rating 4) * Frod Ameritruck (trunk is blown out) * 3 Clot Amerigo L36 Light Pistols ** 3 clips * 3-D poster of Dolphins and a Schooner * 2 Streetline Special "crap" guns ** 2 clips * 2 Leather Jackets that say "Young Dumb and Ugly" * Stolen Car * Chemical Sprayer * Chemsuit that says "No Joke Matter" * Pirate Ship (Low Lifestyle + 50%) * Bolthole, 12 months prepaid = Karma Log = James Randrell's Karma Log (Hong Kong) = E-sensing = E-sensing is a Resonance + Perception test that requires a Simple Action (Observe in Detail) to use. It spans Resonance x Submersion Grade in meters. The results of the test are based on successes, as listed below: * 1 Presence and direction of the electrical field’s source; whether the source actively projects any electromagnetic signals * 2 Relative size and type of the source (metahuman vs. electrical device); Signal rating of any emitting devices; presence of cyberware implants. * 3 Type and model of node (RFID tag, commlink, coffee machine, drone, sensors); determine whether person is a technomancer; location of cyberware implants. * 4 Rating of sensors; System rating of nodes; presence of nanites on the exterior; obvious vehicle/drone modifications. * 5+ Firewall rating of node; presence of nanites in the bloodstream; whether a node is slaved; presence of stealth tags. = Journals = * James Randrell Journal Ep1 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 2 * James Randrell Journal Ep1 Part 3 * James Randrell Journal Submersion